


Wet n Wild

by Golden_Asp



Series: Asp's House of Kink [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, OT4, Piss Play, Watersports, golden showers, just four bros who love to piss on and in each other, that's literally it - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 23:09:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp
Summary: The bros introduce Prompto to one of their favorite past times; watersports.





	Wet n Wild

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back to Asp's House of Kink. This is a kink I've wanted to write for a long time, but never got up the courage to do it. I cared too much about what people thought. Now, I don't care. Kinktober gave me the excuse to finally write this kink, and boy did it run away from me.
> 
> This is literally 8k words of the bros pissing on and in each other. If that is not your thing, please hit the back button and go about your day. I enjoyed writing this, and there may be more in the future. 
> 
> not beta-ed

“Gotta take a piss,” Noctis muttered, shifting uncomfortably in the seat of the Regalia.

“We’re nearly to the campsite,” Ignis said, glancing back in the rearview mirror. “Then you can go.”

Noctis moaned, pressing his thighs together. Gladio watched him intently, amber eyes moving to the apex of Noct’s thighs. Gladio’s hand rested on Noctis’ knee, big fingers squeezing his kneecap.

Prompto was chattering to Ignis and didn’t notice the way Gladio’s hand moved up Noct’s thigh. Noct watched Gladio’s hand, biting his lip when those fingers squeezed his thigh, dangerously close to his dick.

Gladio grinned at him, raising his eyebrows inquisitively. Noct rolled his eyes and nodded, making Gladio grin.

The car pulled over and Ignis turned it off. “And here we are.”

“Oh, thank the Astrals,” Noctis said, throwing himself out of the car. He hustled into the forest, hands cupped over his crotch. 

“I’m going with him,” Gladio said. “Can’t let the prince wander the woods alone.”

Ignis rolled his eyes. “Prompto and I will be along in a moment.”

“You’re the best, Iggy!” Gladio said, darting away after Noct.

He easily caught up to Noct not too far from the haven.

“Will you hurry the fuck up?” Noct said, dancing from foot to foot.

“Had to tell them something. Prompto still doesn’t know.”

“He’s gonna find out eventually,” Noctis said, unzipping his pants and pulling himself out.

Gladio pushed his own pants down, kneeling in front of his prince. He stared up at Noctis’ cock and thought he could see a bit of piss dribbling from his slit.

“You just had to take your freaking pants off?” Noctis hissed, taking his cock in hand and pointing it Gladio.

“Iggy’d kill me. They’re my last clean pair.”

“Fair point,” Noctis said, groaning as he finally released his stream. 

Gladio moaned as Noct’s hot piss splashed against his chest, running over defined muscles. Noct pointed at Gladio’s nipples, his flow hitting the pert nubs. Gladio’s own dick started to fill as Noct’s golden stream ran through Gladio’s curly happy trail to his cock, dripping off his balls to the forest floor.

Noctis watched in quiet awe as Gladio ran his hands over his chest, spreading the urine around and twisting his own nipples.

“Fuck, you look good on your knees like that,” Noct said, shaking his dick as his stream finally petered out. Gladio grinned up at him, putting his hands on his meaty thighs.

“And it feels so fucking good,” Gladio said.

Noctis pulled a towel out of the armory and tossed it to Gladio, tucking himself back into his pants.

Gladio wiped himself down quickly, standing up. He yanked his pants back on, tucking his half erect dick back into the leather. He’d rub one out later, or maybe he could convince Prompto to suck him off behind the tent. Ignis was great at handjobs, but he’d want to get camp set up first.

They turned around to see Prompto staring at them with wide eyes, a very obvious bulge in his pants. His mouth was hanging open, camping supplies held loosely in his hands.

“You two couldn’t have gone a little further if you didn’t want him to know?” Ignis asked wryly, taking the chairs from Prompto’s slack fingers.

“I really had to piss and was about to wet myself,” Noctis said.

“You…you just pissed on Gladio,” Prompto said wonderingly.

“Yeah, I like it,” Gladio said. “A lot, actually.”

“Looks like Prompto liked it too,” Noctis said, a smirk on his lips, eyes dropping to his best friend’s groin.

Prompto flushed bright red, stuttering something incoherent.

“It’s fine, Prompto,” Ignis said. “It’s quite…alluring seeing Gladio on his knees covered in piss, isn’t it?”

Prompto spun to face Ignis, face still red. “Have you done it?”

“Oh yes,” Ignis said, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. 

“Iggy was my first,” Gladio said. “Convinced him to piss on me in the shower after training one day. I had stumbled across some porn of it and wondered what it felt it, and luckily for me Iggy is a great guy and a good friend who was willing to pee on me. And later in me.”

“In you?” Prompto asked.

Gladio just winked.

Prompto was pretty sure he’d died and gone to gay porn heaven.

They started setting up the camp, Prompto contemplating what he’d seen.

“You can ask if you have questions,” Gladio said, slamming the hammer onto the tent stakes.

“When did Noct join in?” Prompto asked, glancing at Noctis. Noctis sat in a chair, watching Ignis start dinner.

“Just a year ago,” Noctis said, turning his attention to Prompto.

Prompto frowned. “I thought the three of you have been fucking for longer than that?” Prompto was new to the group, and it still blew his mind that the three sexiest dudes in all of Eos had wanted him to join in in their bedroom activities. 

“We have been,” Ignis said. “Gladio and I started fooling around when we were sixteen, and then Noctis and I started dating, so my physical relationship with Gladio was halted.”

“Until I said I wondered how big Gladio’s dick was,” Noctis said with a grin, blowing a kiss at Gladio. “And Ignis said he was proportional. And then I had to know how he knew that, and the thought of getting fucked by them both just flat did it to me.”

“That was what, a year after you and Iggy started dating?” Gladio asked, stretching and absently rubbing his dick.

“Yes,” Ignis said with a nod. “So, we sat down and discussed it. Noctis watched Gladio and I have sex, and then he joined in.”

“Noct and Iggy are like, in love, you know? I’m a fuck buddy,” Gladio said with a grin.

Noctis rolled his eyes. “Hush. We love you both.”

“Yeah, I know,” Gladio said, grinning at him.

“So how old were you when Ignis peed on you the first time?” Prompto asked, eyes drawn to Gladio’s hand on his bulge.

“Eighteen?” Gladio said with a shrug. “Something like that. It was after I had joined in on the sex.”

“So you kept it from Noct for a while?”

“It’s not something we really discussed,” Ignis said, stirring the rice. “Gladio and I still occasionally had sex alone after Noctis.”

“Yeah, I didn’t mind. Still don’t,” Noct said. Ignis reached out and squeezed Noctis’ hand. “You’ve seen them together, Prompto.”

“It’s fucking hot,” Prompto agreed.

Ignis smirked slightly, bowing his head. “I live to serve, your highness.” Noctis leered at him and they both laughed.

“So…how did you find out about the uh…”

“Watersports?” Noct said with a grin.

“Yeah, that,” Prompto said, flushing dark red.

“Like you, I caught them in the act.”

“Yeah, the gardens during your birthday party was a bad plan,” Gladio said.

“You were the one that insisted on dragging me out there when I stated I had to use the facilities,” Ignis said wryly, checking the food.

“So, yeah, anyway, I followed them because I was curious. Imagine my shock when I saw Ignis whip his dick out and piss all over Gladio. I was even more surprised at how much I liked it.”

“So Noct came out of the shadows as I was starting to put my clothes back on, scared the hell out of me and Ignis, and said he wanted to try.” Gladio grinned. “And like I was going to deny him.”

“Ignis did make me wait until we went back to my apartment,” Noctis said. “Said it would be quite the scandal if someone caught the prince pissing on his shield. So we went back to my place, after I drank all night and didn’t go to the bathroom at all, and Gladio knelt in my shower and I got to take a leak on him.”

“And you liked it?” Prompto asked, sitting down once the fire was going.

“Oh, fuck yeah,” Noctis said. “It was so hot. Got so fucking hard from watching Gladio on his knees and my piss running over those muscles. Of course, may have gotten hard from Iggy standing there watching us and stroking himself.”

“Oh,” Prompto said, feeling like he was punched in the gut.

“So, sorry we didn’t tell you about this part,” Gladio said. “Some people get really squeamish with it, and we don’t want to pressure you.”

“It was really fucking hot,” Prompto said earnestly. “Are you the only one that gets pissed on?”

“I like it the most,” Gladio said. 

“I like it,” Noctis said. “Usually have to get Iggy a little drunk before he’ll piss on me, something about propriety or some behemoth shit like that, but I do like the power trip from pissing on Gladio.”

“And Ignis?” Prompto asked.

“I prefer to do the pissing, as it were,” Ignis said, “though I am not averse to switching it up from time to time.”

“Honestly, my fantasy is to have them kneel before me on the throne and then I just let it out all over them while they’re kneeling there.”

“Wow, Noct,” Prompto said. Noctis grinned.

“Hey, a guy can dream.”

“Clean up would be horrid,” Ignis said.

“We try to do it where cleanup is easy,” Gladio said. “Bathrooms, tile floors, places with drains. Out here is easy because it doesn’t matter. We’re just watering trees.”

Prompto nodded, looking down. “So…I can try later?”

“Would love you too, Blondie,” Gladio said, reaching out and running his hand up Prompto’s thigh. “You can all use me as a urinal tonight.”

“So uncouth,” Ignis murmured, slicing the meat to go in the rice.

“You like it,” Gladio said.

Ignis just smiled and got drinks out for everyone.

“Drink up, boys. We’re going to have some fun tonight.”

FFXV

“So how do you usually do this?” Prompto asked, shifting in the chair. His bladder was full and heavy and he couldn’t stop moving.

“Most of the time we start with sex of some kind,” Noctis said from where he was helping Ignis was the dishes.

“But earlier…” Prompto started.

“That was mostly because one, we haven’t done it in a while,” Gladio said, “and two, because I love it when Noct gets a little desperate to let it go.”

“You suck,” Noctis said.

“You love it when I suck you off,” Gladio shot back.

“Well, you’re not wrong,” Noctis said.

“But yeah, mostly we have some kind of sex first, and piss after we come, since taking a leak with a major hard on is well, hard,” Gladio said.

“So we can start soon, right?” Prompto squeaked.

Gladio grinned, dropping to his knees in front of Prompto. “Oh fuck yeah we can.” He quickly unzipped Prompto’s pants and shoved them down, freeing Prompto’s cock. Gladio grinned up at the blond and swallowed him down. Prompto squawked, moaning as he got hard fast.

Noctis dropped into a chair to watch, a drink in hand. Ignis sat next to him, another Ebony in his grasp. They watched idly as Gladio sucked and licked Prompto’s length. Noctis set his hand in Ignis’ lap and started to knead his dick while the sounds of Gladio choking on Prompto’s cock filled the camp.

Gladio pulled back, grinning coyly at Prompto. His spit slicked cock twitched against his belly. Gladio pressed a kiss against the freckles on Prompto’s dick and sat back.

“Let’s get naked,” Gladio said, getting to his feet. His own dick was hard and straining against the front of his pants. Prompto staggered to his feet and started pulling his clothes off, tossing them aside and nearly faceplanting as his legs got tangled in his pants.

Noctis snorted at him, getting slowly to his feet and pulling his own shirt off. Ignis helped Noctis pull his pants down, kissing the bulge hidden by his boxers.

Gladio lifted Prompto easily and tugged his pants the rest of the way off, giving Prompto’s dick a hard stroke just to hear the smaller man yelp.

Ignis carefully folded his clothes on the chair, making Noct roll his eyes.

“We won’t be able to wash our clothing for few days, your highness, I don’t want anything on them.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Noct said, slapping Ignis’ ass.

Ignis grabbed some towels and looked at Noct. “Move the chairs back a bit,” he said, folding the towels out on the ground of the haven.

Noct dragged the chairs back out of the way, watching Gladio rub against Prompto. Prompto moaned and writhed in Gladio’s arms, cock smearing precome against Gladio’s abs.

“Gladio, how do you want us?” Ignis asked, standing up straight. His cock pressed hard against his stomach, twitching occasionally. 

Gladio set Prompto down, thinking hard. “However and whoever. You know I’m easy.”

Ignis snorted. 

Noctis walked up behind Gladio and grabbed handfuls of the shield’s ass. Gladio moaned, rocking back into it. Prompto watched with bright eyes, his hand on his cock. Noctis reached between Gladio’s legs and fondled his balls, tugging on them and guiding him to the towels. Gladio dropped to his knees and Noctis guided his dick between Gladio’s waiting lips.

Ignis finished his Ebony, the pressure on his bladder becoming unpleasant. He walked around behind Gladio, running his fingers over the man’s broad shoulders. He knelt behind Gladio, the lines of their bodies pressing together. Ignis spread Gladio’s cheeks apart and slid his cock between them, rutting against the bigger man’s body.

Gladio moaned around Noctis’ cock, eyes rolling back. Noctis gestured to Prompto, knowing the blond sometimes still needed reassurance to join them. Prompto eagerly stepped forward and Noct wrapped his hand around Prompto’s red and dripping cock. Prompto moaned, thrusting into his best friend’s hand. Noct grinned at him, pulling Prompto forward by his dick and planting a sloppy kiss on his mouth.

Gladio rolled his eyes to watch them kiss, groaning when he felt the head of Ignis’ dick press against his hole. Prompto looked down at where Noctis’ dick disappeared into Gladio’s mouth and groaned. Noct pulled Prompto flush against him and Gladio pulled off Noctis’ cock, watching as Noctis rubbed his spit slicked cock against Prompto’s. Gladio sucked and licked both their heads, tasting the precome from both men.

He threw his head back with a cry when Ignis rolled his hips forward, breaching his body. Ignis held Gladio’s hips, thrusting into him relentlessly.

Prompto whined, thrusting into Noctis’ hand as Gladio sucked on his head like a lollipop. “Oh, gods!”

Gladio let his head fall onto Ignis’ shoulder as the other man slammed into him. His cock bounced with every thrust, dripping precome onto the towel. Noctis and Prompto stroked each other’s dicks, watching as Ignis made Gladio fall apart.

“Unhhh,” Noctis moaned, thrusting into Prompto’s hand. “Fuck, I gotta piss so bad.”

“Same,” Prompto said, leaning forward and kissing Noctis. “Gotta make you come before you can cover Gladio in your princely piss.”

Noctis snorted, throwing his head back and laughing.

Gladio clenched around Ignis’ thick cock, feeling his balls slap against his ass. Ignis bit at Gladio’s neck, sealing his lips around his thundering pulse. Ignis drove his cock deep into Gladio’s ass, stilling when he started to come. He groaned against Gladio’s throat as his seed pulsed into Gladio, coating his inner walls.

Gladio moaned, his cock twitching as Ignis filled him with come.

“Hey, Iggy, can you sit back with him still on your dick?” Noct asked. Ignis nodded, grabbing Gladio’s hips and rolling down onto his back with Gladio speared by his cock. Ignis stared at the expanse of Gladio’s back and the tattoo, awed as always. Gladio was one hell of a specimen of a man.

Noctis hustled to the tent, cock dripping as he grabbed their pillows. He tucked them under Ignis’ head and under his knees, giving him some support. Gladio moaned, cock twitching and dripping.

“You realize those are going to get absolutely covered in piss, right?” Ignis asked, pointing at the pillow beneath his knees.

“Oh, right.”

“I can go without a pillow for one night,” Gladio said.

Ignis shrugged.

“Alright. You guys look great,” Prompto said, fingers itching for his camera.

“Stop fantasizing about taking our photos and get on my dick,” Gladio said. 

“Yessir!” Prompto said, giving him a mock salute. He carefully lowered himself down, grabbing Gladio’s hot cock and aiming it at his hole. Ignis kept Gladio steady, grunting slightly at the added weight. Gladio’s own legs were spread, feet planted on the ground to give Prompto a base of support that didn’t leave Ignis supporting all their weight.

He moaned as Prompto’s hole devoured his cock, surrounding him with heat and lube that Prompto had stuck back there at some point. Noctis watched, appreciating the sight before him. He moved to straddle Ignis’ face, grinning down at him.

“At least put my glasses somewhere safe,” Ignis said, moaning as Gladio tightened around his softening cock. Not much longer and he’d be able to piss. He could feel it almost like a second orgasm building, the pressure sending waves of almost pleasure through his body.

Noctis pulled Ignis’ glasses off his face and set them on his chair. He braced his hands on either side of Ignis’ head and dragged his dick over Ignis’ pretty lips. Ignis opened his mouth and Noctis started thrusting into the cavern of Ignis’ mouth. 

“Gods, Specs, you’re so good at that.” 

He turned his head to watch Gladio and Prompto. Prompto winked at him from the other side of Gladio, cheeks flushed and mouth open. Noctis grinned back, starting to thrust harder into Ignis’ waiting mouth. Ignis’ tongue ran up and down his cock with every thrust, lapping against Noct’s dripping slit. 

“Gladio,” Ignis moaned in warning around Noct’s cock.

“Do it, Iggy,” Gladio said, thrusting up into Prompto’s willing body.

Noctis pulled his dick out of Ignis’ mouth, turning to watch Gladio’s face.

Ignis grabbed at Gladio’s hips, his soft dick still buried in Gladio’s ass. Gladio went still, waiting and then he felt it, a trickle deep inside him, different from Ignis’ seed, hotter and more fluid. Ignis moaned, finally releasing hours of pent up piss inside Gladio’s ass.

Gladio cried out, cock twitching inside Prompto. He could feel Ignis filling him, his hot stream hitting Gladio’s insides and making his cock pulse. Prompto stared in awe, realizing what Ignis’ was doing.

Ignis felt his own piss against his dick, Gladio so full that his ass couldn’t hold it and it leaked out around Ignis’ cock. His cascade hit Gladio’s prostate and Gladio keened, fingers bruising Prompto’s hips. Ignis’ piss ran down over his own hips and onto the towel as Gladio couldn’t hold any more of it in.

“Oh fuck, Iggy,” Gladio moaned.

Noctis grinned and went back to straddling Ignis’ face, thrusting into Ignis’ mouth. He only need a few good thrusts before he was coming, warm spend shooting down Ignis’ throat. He pulled out enough to splash his seed across Ignis’ face.

“So close, Gladio,” Prompto cried. The thought that Ignis had just pissed inside of Gladio’s ass while Gladio was buried balls deep inside him just flat did it for him. 

Gladio rolled his hips, thrusting deeper into Prompto.

“You liked that? You liked knowing that Iggy just pissed in my ass?”

“So much,” Prompto moaned. 

Noctis leaned forward and kissed Ignis, standing up. Ignis grinned up at him, hands still resting on Gladio’s hips. Noct’s cock slowly started to deflate and he shifted from side to side. Now that he had come the need to piss was nearly overwhelming. He watched Prompto ride Gladio, knowing intimately how good the shield’s fat cock felt inside his ass.

“Feels so good,” Gladio moaned. “Full of Iggy’s piss and come, my dick in your pretty little ass, Noct about to soak me. Best night ever.”

Prompto cried out as he came, thick ropes of seed spurting against Gladio’s stomach. Gladio moaned as Prompto clenched around his cock and he drove himself deep as his balls tightened and he shot his load inside the man.

He yanked Prompto close for a messy kiss, hand palming his cock. Prompto grabbed at Gladio’s shoulders, rocking into his hand.

Noctis moaned at the sight of his shield filling his best friend. He could just see the glistening wetness of the urine soaking Gladio’s thighs and Ignis’ hips, darkening the towels beneath them. He danced from foot to foot, grasping his soft cock. He put a foot on either side of Ignis’ body, pointing his cock at Gladio’s back. 

“Ohhh yeah….” Noctis moaned; what started as a trickle quickly turned into a flood, gushing across Gladio’s back and running over the feathers of his tattoo. His flow ran over his back, dripping onto Ignis’ stomach. Ignis moaned, cock twitching inside Gladio’s ass as Noct’s urine ran over them both. Noct twitched his cock, purposefully splashing Prompto’s fingers where they curled over Gladio’s shoulders.

Gladio sighed in pleasure as he felt it splash against his back, running down his ass and between his cheeks, gathering where he and Ignis were joined together. Prompto watched, mouth half open again. He had a perfect view of the golden stream erupting from Noct’s dick and it was glorious. He felt Noct’s hot piss splash against his fingers and he moaned.

The very sound of Noct taking a piss made the need in Prompto triple. He tried to hold it in just a little longer, clinging to Gladio’s shoulders, but he couldn’t. He let it go with a moan, a torrent shooting across Gladio’s stomach. Gladio’s hand tightened around Prompto’s cock and he pointed it up his chest, aiming for his nipples. He moaned as Prompto’s piss hit his nipples, running over his body and joining the mess beneath them. He let go of Prompto’s hip with his other hand and used it to twist his nips, dragging his fingers through the mess of urine and seed on his stomach before jerking Prompto’s dick a few times as his stream finally weakened and stopped.

Prompto stared at him with wide eyes. “Oh my gods, that was so…so fucking hot.” He could feel his legs trembling and he loved every moment of what had just happened.

“Gladio, you have to go?” Ignis asked.

“I drank just as much as you guys,” Gladio said, voice strained slightly.

Prompto wasn’t sure he wanted Gladio’s piss in his ass just yet. Gladio smiled at him, and Noct helped Prompto off. He peeked between Prompto’s cheeks, appreciating the seed leaking from red and puffy hole.

“Get on your hands and knees,” Noct said, guiding Prompto down next to Gladio and Ignis. Gladio slowly eased off Ignis’ cock, moaning as a gush of piss escaped his hole. Ignis moaned, his cock soaked by the flood from Gladio’s ass. Noct helped Ignis roll out of the way, nodding at how shiny and glistening his stomach, hips, and dick were, wet with the combined piss of the three of them. His face was spattered with Noct’s seed and Noct loved how debauched he looked.

Gladio reared up behind Prompto, his soft cock in hand. Noctis knelt next to them and spread Prompto’s cheeks, presenting Gladio with his pretty pink hole. Gladio could see his seed dripping off Prompto’s balls and he couldn’t wait to make him drip with something else.

“If you decide you don’t want this, just yell and I’ll point somewhere else,” Gladio said. They didn’t want to make Prompto uncomfortable.

“Do it,” Prompto said, turning his head to watch. He could see the tip of Gladio’s dick leaking as he tried to hold back his stream, and finally Gladio let go. He pointed his cock straight at Prompto’s hole as he opened the flood gates. His stream shot from his slit, gushing against Prompto’s hole. 

Prompto cried out at the feeling of Gladio hot piss against his loose hole, running between his spread cheeks and dripping off his balls and soft cock to the soaked towel. Gladio inched closer, still midstream, until he pressed the head of his dick against Prompto’s abused hole. The sheer force of his flow pushed some into Prompto’s channel and Prompto cried out. It felt amazing, hot and wet. He rocked back, the head of Gladio’s dick breaching his body. Gladio shouted, his stream slowing for a moment as his cock twitched, but he managed to get his flow going again, flooding Prompto’s ass.

He pulled back and Prompto felt all their eyes on his wet and dripping hole. He pushed, a gush of piss and seed exploding from his ass and spraying Gladio’s dripping cock. He heard them all moan and he grinned, flopping onto his side on the stone of the haven. 

“That was fucking awesome,” Prompto said.

“Yeah it was,” Gladio agreed, stretching out next to Prompto. His body was sticky and filthy and he knew how much Noctis and Ignis liked seeing him covered with their spend.

Noct slapped Prompto’s shoulder as he sat next to them. “Next time you can piss in my ass if you want.”

“Oh, hell yeah,” Prompto said.

“I want all three of you to piss in mine one of these days,” Gladio said, resting his head in Ignis’ lap. “I want to be so full I can feel it.”

“I believe we can arrange all of this,” Ignis said, wiping his face and putting his glasses back on.

“You guys are the best,” Noctis said with a grin.

They looked at each other and the mess they had made and started laughing. Life was good.

FFXV

Noct was sprawled across Ignis’ body, their cocks soft and sticky from coming together. Ignis’ head rested against Gladio’s thigh, though he could feel Gladio’s dick against his head, his hair sticky with Gladio’s seed. 

Oh well. He’d shower later.

Prompto kneaded Noct’s ass, staring at his hole. They were in the caravan outside the chocobo post, and they barely fit in the bed together. Gladio was pretty sure that they had been pretty obvious in their fucking and he snorted. When the caravan was a rockin’ don’t come knockin’ and all that.

“Can’t hold it much longer,” Prompto said, dragging his thumb over Noct’s pucker. Noctis moaned, mouthing at Ignis’ neck and rocking his hips. 

“Then do it,” Noct said. “I did say you could piss in my ass. Let me feel you.”

“Think of waterfalls, running water, rivers,” Gladio said, “rushing streams.”

Prompto squawked and grabbed his dick, pressing the head right against Noct’s hole. Noct groaned when he felt the trickle against his ass turn into a torrent as Prompto shoved his dick inside him. 

They both groaned, Noct’s body pushing some of Prompto’s piss right back out around his cock.

“Fuck, you didn’t say it felt so good to go inside!” Prompto moaned.

“It is nice, isn’t it?” Ignis said, cupping Noct’s ass. Prompto pulled out just enough to let Ignis stick his finger in and Prompto splashed Ignis’ fingers.

The sound of Prompto going had Gladio squirming under Ignis. Ignis sighed, rolling his head over Gladio’s dick to look him in the eye.

“Go, if you must. I get the shower first.”

“Fuck, you’re the best,” Gladio said, cupping Ignis’ jaw to hold his head in place over his dick as he released his flow. Ignis felt it against his hair, running down his scalp and neck to the pitiful mattress beneath them.

Noctis watched with eager eyes as Gladio pissed in Ignis’ hair, Ignis’ head pressed firmly against Gladio’s dick. Noct turned and grinned at Prompto, rising to his hands and knees over Ignis. He grabbed his dick with one hand and pointed it Ignis’ cock, groaning as he started to wet it. 

Prompto watched as Noct pissed all over Ignis’ dick, his golden stream splashing against toned skin. Ignis’ hair was dripping with Gladio’s piss and Noct’s ass glistened with his own.

Noct shook off, droplets spattering across Ignis’ stomach.

“I know that look on your face, Specs. You gotta go too,” Noctis said, pressing his hand down against Ignis’ lower stomach.

“On me,” Prompto said eagerly, switching spots with Noct. Noct slapped Prompto’s ass and sat back.

“Which part of you?” Ignis asked, looking at the blond between his legs.

Prompto just grinned. “Just go and I’ll move around.”

Ignis nodded and released with a sigh. Prompto wrapped his hand around Ignis’ dick, aiming at his chest and nipples. He moaned lewdly, using his free hand to stroke his cock. As Ignis’ stream started to weaken, Prompto moved down his body, held his breath and closed his eyes, and let Ignis piss all over his face.

Ignis let out a surprised moan as he watched Prompto take it to the face. He could hear the shocked and aroused gasps from Gladio and Noct, feel Gladio’s cock twitch under his head. Ignis whined when his bladder was empty, the tip of his cock glistening. 

Prompto opened his eyes, taking in the thunderstruck look on their faces. He grinned, Ignis’ piss dripping off his chin.

“That was fun!”

Noct lunged forward and kissed him hard, pulling more drinks out of the armory.

They were in for a long, wet night.

FFXV

Another day, another camp. Gladio rolled over Prompto in the tent, their naked bodies pressed together.

Prompto yelped as Gladio pressed on his bladder.

“Hey, baby,” Gladio purred. Noctis and Ignis were already out of the tent, Ignis having roped Noct into helping with breakfast. “Gotta piss?”

“Yessss,” Prompto hissed. He had drank quite a lot the night before.

“Don’t you dare go on the sleeping bags or you’re going to be sleeping in it,” Ignis called from outside.

Gladio grinned and jumped to his feet, tossing Prompto over his shoulder and carrying him out of the tent.

“Thank you,” Ignis said dryly, cracking eggs while Noctis diced meat.

“Maybe at the next hotel we can explore bedwetting,” Gladio said, dropping to his knees in front of Prompto. “Hit me, blondie.”

Prompto rolled his eyes, taking his cock in hand and pointing it at Gladio. He knew now how much Gladio loved having his chest soaked, and he was more than happy to oblige with Noct and Iggy watching.

He let his head fall back as he started to go, his golden stream splashing against Gladio’s chest. He made sure to wet each of Gladio’s dusky nipples, grinning at the blissed out look on Gladio’s face.

He shook off once he was finished, standing back and stretching. Gladio grinned up at him.

“Thanks.”

“My pleasure,” Prompto said.

“Breakfast is ready,” Ignis called, sliding the omelets onto plates.

Gladio stood up and took the plate, still naked and dripping. Ignis rolled his eyes at the display and handed Prompto his breakfast.

“Thanks, Ignis!” Prompto said cheerfully, sitting down.

Noct flopped into the chair next to Ignis, picking the vegetables out of his omelet. Ignis ate quickly, going over the plans for the day. Prompto picked up the plates as they finished and went to wash them.

Gladio stood up, heading back to the tent.

“Hold up, Gladio,” Noct said. “My turn.”

Gladio turned to see Noct unzipping his pants. Gladio grinned, kneeling again. Noctis immediately let loose, groaning in relief as the pressure on his bladder finally eased. He pointed straight at Gladio’s cock, soaking it. Gladio groaned, his dick hardening almost painfully fast as Noct wet his dick.

Noctis watched Gladio’s dick and balls drip with his piss and he grinned. He leaned over and planted a rough kiss against Gladio’s mouth. Gladio grinned into the kiss, sucking on Noct’s tongue as he pulled back.

“Thanks, big guy, I really had to go,” Noct said with a wink.

“Obviously,” Gladio said with a grin. He looked at Ignis. “You want to have your turn?”

“I went earlier,” Ignis said. “I’m sure I’ll have the opportunity later.”

“You bet,” Gladio said. He wrapped his hand around his cock and started stroking, Noct’s piss easing the friction of his palm. Noct sat down, watching Gladio rub one out. It didn’t take long for Gladio to arch, his seed spattering across the puddle beneath him.

“Alright, now I can get ready,” Gladio said, getting to his feet.

Noct and Prompto laughed as Ignis just shook his head, a smile on his face.

FFXV

They had managed to get a hotel for the night, and Ignis had gotten all their clothes washed. They were leaving in a few hours and Ignis was spread out on the bed, hand fisted around his cock as he watched Noct take Gladio from behind while Gladio sucked Prompto off. It was quite a pretty sight. Ignis could see his own come leaking from Noct’s ass and he felt that possessive pride that he had done that.

They were all full to bursting, having gone through the entire minibar of drinks and not using the bathroom. 

It had been a delight to realize how much Prompto enjoyed these games with them. They didn’t do it every time they had sex, but now that they didn’t have to hide it they could enjoy themselves a lot more.

Noct grunted, hips stuttering as he sent his seed as deep as he could inside Gladio. Gladio groaned, rocking back against the prince. Noct pulled out, watching Gladio’s hole clamp to hold it in. Noct slapped his ass and went to sit next to Ignis, taking over stroking his cock.

Prompto started fucking Gladio’s face in earnest, balls slapping against his chin with every thrust. Gladio groaned, his own cock dripping and bouncing. Prompto arched, fisting his hand in Gladio’s hair and shooting down his throat.

Gladio pulled off Prompto, opening his mouth to show the pool of seed on his tongue. Prompto moaned and pulled him into a kiss, their tongues tangling.

“We really going to do this on the bed?” Noctis asked, scooting closer to Ignis as Gladio and Prompto joined them.

“We have the extra money to tip well, and I put a tarp under the sheets before we started,” Ignis said.

“That’s our Iggy, always thinking ahead,” Gladio said, stretching out next to him.

“It would be very impolite of us to ruin this mattress,” Ignis said with a sniff. Gladio pinched Ignis’ hip.

“I’m just messing with ya,” Gladio said.

“How are we going to do this?” Prompto asked, covering his dick with his hands. He really had to pee.

Noct twisted one of Ignis’ nipples then stood up, balanced carefully on the bed. He stood with one foot between Gladio’s legs and the other between Ignis’. He let loose his stream, groaning in delight as he watched it splash over Gladio’s stomach, then Ignis’, and finally Prompto’s. He waved his dick back and forth over them, watching it flow across toned bellies to the sheets below them.

“Oh, fuck, Noct,” Gladio moaned.

“The prince has marked his territory,” Ignis said, dragging his hand through the puddle on his stomach. 

Noctis snorted. “Oh my gods, Iggy. You’re awful.”

Ignis grinned at him, winking slowly.

Prompto groaned, pressing his thighs together. “Okay, that was great, but I really really REALLY gotta go. Where do you guys want it?” He got to his knees, squeezing the base of his dick.

Ignis smirked, rolling to his hands and knees and moving off the bed. “Put it in Gladio’s ass. He loves being filled early in the morning.”

“Fuck yeah,” Gladio said, rolling onto his stomach. He laid in the cooling puddle of Noct’s piss, his cock in the center of it. Prompto immediately straddled his waist and pushed his soft dick against Gladio’s hole. He relaxed, his flow rushing out his slit. Gladio moaned as it hit his already loose pucker. Prompto wet his hole and then pushed inside him. 

Gladio fisted the wet sheets as Prompto’s stream hit his prostate, filling him up. Prompto groaned as he felt his piss against his dick, trapped in Gladio’s ass. He was vaguely aware of Ignis digging something out of his bag but he ignored it in favor of feeling Gladio’s walls flutter around his dick. He pulled out before he was finished, aiming at the small of Gladio’s back and watching it run over the tail feathers of the tattoo. His piss ran down Gladio’s hips and soaked into the sheets beneath him, making the stain even larger.

“Move,” Ignis said, gently pushing Prompto out of the way. He held something in his hand and Noct grinned widely at it. Ignis straddled Gladio’s wide thighs and pointed his own cock at Gladio’s glistening hole. 

Gladio moaned when he felt Ignis’ piss hit his entrance. Ignis guided the head of his dick into Gladio’s ass, hot piss gushing into Gladio’s already full channel.

“Oh, gods, yes!” Gladio yelled. He couldn’t remember ever feeling so full before. Ignis felt his own urine mix with Prompto’s in Gladio’s tight hole. 

“So hot and wet, filled just the way you like it,” Ignis grunted, finally pulling out. He watched his golden gift leaking from Gladio’s hole.

“Noct, you have any left?” Ignis asked.

“Fuck yeah I do,” Noctis said, dropping to Gladio’s ass. He grabbed Gladio’s hips and pushed the head of his cock in, plugging it and making sure nothing else leaked out. “Just…give me a sec,” Noct added.

Ignis gently rubbed Noct’s shoulder, leaning against Prompto while they waited. Noct was amazed at the feeling of being surrounded, not only by Gladio’s body, but by Ignis and Prompto’s piss and he couldn’t wait to add to the mess inside Gladio.

“There we go,” Noct muttered a few minutes later, a weak stream finally spewing forth. He groaned, his flow starting and stopping a few times.

Gladio couldn’t believe how good it felt to be filled by all of them. He could feel it inside him, stretching him, making him groan with how inflated he felt.

He felt something rub between his cheeks as Noct pulled out and he yelped when Ignis gently pushed a large plug into Gladio’s loose hole.

“There you are,” Ignis whispered against Gladio’s ear. “Now you get to keep it in all day like the filthy little boy you are.”

Gladio moaned, cock twitching in the puddle of cooling piss under him. “Ignis, you shit.”

Noctis laughed, pulling Gladio’s cheeks apart to admire the butt plug. 

“You’re a kinky fuck, Iggy, and we love you for it,” Noct said.

Prompto and Noct helped Gladio sit up. Gladio moaned, the pressure almost painful. He looked down at his stomach and swore he could see a slight bulge from being so full.

“Showers, and then we head out,” Ignis said, standing up with a smile. The shower was too small to fit all of them.

After they were all clean, Ignis wadded up the urine soaked sheets and tossed them into the tub. He folded up the tarp and sent it back to the armory. He left a large tip on the bedside table. Gods knew the cleaning staff deserved it.

A few hours later, they stopped at a campsite hidden off the road, and let Gladio pull the plug. Gladio moaned as he felt piss cascade out of his ass. It had been so uncomfortable sitting in the car, the pressure inside him making him feel like he was fit to burst. It hadn’t helped that Noctis decided to rub one out in the seat next to him.

“Very nice,” Ignis said, cleaning the plug and putting it away. 

They ate lunch, and got back in the car.

FFXV

Noctis stared at Gladio as the man read, dirty thoughts running through his mind. The wind whipped through their hair as Ignis drove.

“I can feel you staring at me,” Gladio said, turning the page. “Need to take a leak or something?”

“I want to piss on you right here in the backseat,” Noctis said. Gladio shut the book, looking at Noct in surprise.

“While Ignis drives?” Gladio said slowly.

“Yeah,” Noctis said.

“What about the leather?”

“Put down a tarp,” Prompto said from the front seat. 

“And towels,” Ignis added.

“You’ve seriously thought about this?” Gladio asked Ignis.

“Of course. Noct and I snuck into the car to have sex often. We never urinated in it, but the cleanup was the same.”

Gladio looked at Noct. He couldn’t deny that the thought of Noct using him like that in the king’s car was enticing. “Okay then.”

Noctis grinned at him and pulled a tarp out of the armory. Ignis pulled over so they could get out and spread the tarp and towels over the back seat. Ignis added a towel to the driver’s seat, fully expecting that he was going to come just from listening to them and cleaning semen stains out of leather was a bitch and a half. They got back in once it was set and Ignis pulled back into the road. 

Once they were moving Gladio wriggled out of his pants, folding them up and handing them and his boots to Prompto. He sat in the back of the car, completely naked, cock half erect. Prompto and Noctis stared at him, openly appreciating Gladio’s muscles and pretty dick. 

Noct kept his shirt on, but took his pants and boots. Prompto put them on the floor by his feet, watching as Noct moved to straddle Gladio’s thigh. 

“Hey there, Princess,” Gladio said with a smirk. His cock was at attention as Noct sat on his thigh. He could feel the heat from Noct’s balls against his skin and he used his hands to keep the prince balanced.

Prompto turned in his seat, balancing his arms on the headrest, camera held loosely in hand.

Noct sighed, not even grabbing his dick as he started to go. Piss surged out of his cock, running over Gladio’s cock and balls, wetting his thighs and pooling on the seat beneath his ass. Gladio smiled, holding Noct’s hips and watching his stream splash against his body. It felt amazing.

Noctis grinned at him, the wind in their hair and the quickly cooling piss a delightful difference.

“Me next!” Prompto said, shoving his pants down and crawling over the center console. Ignis rolled his eyes, wishing he could watch. Gladio moved to the center of the back seat and Prompto straddled his other thigh, his knee in the puddle of Noct’s piss.

He was half hard, so it took a few minutes before he could really get it going. Gladio watched as Prompto’s slit leaked, dribbling piss before bursting out in a rush. Gladio grinned as it covered his already wet dick and balls, laughing when Prompto aimed for his nipples.

A car passed them, honking. The thought of someone watching him get pissed on by two men in the back of a moving car made him arch and come, his seed spurting against his stomach and adding to the mess beneath him.

“Fuck, that was hot,” Noct said, rutting against Gladio’s thigh.

“Too bad Iggy can’t join us,” Prompto said.

“I believe you want the car to stay on the road, correct?” Ignis said dryly. His own cock was rock hard, straining against his pants. 

“That would be preferable,” Gladio said.

“Good thing we all drink so much or this wouldn’t be near as easy,” Noctis said. He loved the feel of Gladio’s thigh between his legs, pressing into his balls.

“Hydration is key,” Ignis said, finally reaching down and unzipping his pants. He groaned at the relief of freeing his cock. 

Ignis kept driving, his cock twitching at the sounds coming from the back seat. Prompto and Noct moved in unison on Gladio’s strong thighs, their cocks quickly hardening. Gladio took them both in hand, stroking as they thrust against his thighs.

“Yeah, come on me,” Gladio said, squeezing their dicks. Prompto reached over and flicked Noct’s nipple just as another car drove by and Noctis yelped, cock pulsing in Gladio’s broad hand as he came, his seed sliding against his piss slicked stomach. 

Prompto grinned, crying out as Gladio drove his thumb into his slit. He came hard, covering Gladio’s hand.

“Awesome,” Gladio said, licking his hand clean.

Ignis thrust against nothing, desperate for friction. His cock ached, dripping and pulsing. He whined quietly.

“You gonna come, Iggy?” Gladio said, voice husky. “Come untouched for us, just by knowing that Noct and Prompto just pissed all over me in the back seat of the king’s car, that anyone could drive by and look at us and know what we were doing. Feels so good to be covered in their piss, Ignis. I wish you could piss on me too right now.”

He kept talking and Ignis moaned, fingers tightening on the steering wheel. His hips bucked and his balls tightened, orgasm rushing over him as he did come untouched. His seed surged across his shirt.

“Nice,” Prompto said, leaning around to watch Ignis come.

Ignis panted, white knuckling the wheel. He kept driving, heading for the camp they had decided on. It was near a fishing spot for Noct, and would allow them privacy to do whatever and whoever they wanted.

Now that his cock was softening, the urgent need to urinate filtered through his body. He wasn’t sure he was going to make it to the campsite. 

Noct carefully got off Gladio’s thigh, well aware of the mess they’d made. He leaned forward, looking at Ignis’ cock.

“Just let go, Iggy,” Noctis whispered in his ear, ass high enough that anyone driving by would get quite the eyeful. “You put the towel down, and we’ll be next to a river. I’ll even clean your pants for you. Let us see you wet yourself. You know how much we like it.”

“Yeah,” Prompto said, shifting to get a better look. Gladio leaned over Prompto and Noct, focused on Ignis’ dick. 

“Piss yourself, Ignis,” Gladio said. “Let us watch.”

Ignis held it as long as he could, biting his lip and thighs pressed together. Finally, he couldn’t take it anymore and he whimpered as he let go. Piss flooded his lap, soaking his pants. The men in the backseat moaned as they watched the puddle spread, Ignis’ cock emptying into his lap.

Prompto reached over, putting his hand around Ignis’ cock and letting him piss all over his palm.

“Fuck yeah, Iggy,” Gladio whispered, rutting against Prompto’s ass.

“Feel better?” Noct asked, kissing Ignis’ flushed cheek.

“Much,” Ignis said. He could deal with sitting in his own urine for a bit longer. Then he was going to bend them all over and fuck them once they made camp. Next time they decided they wanted to piss on Gladio in the car, Noctis was going to drive.

FFXV

They sat around camp, full and happy after a great meal. They drank, talking and laughing and waiting for the need to overwhelm them. They had been doing this for months and it seemed like they weren’t going to get over it anytime soon.

Gladio stood up and stripped, folding his clothes much to Ignis’ pleasure. The others appreciated the view, getting to their feet and stripping as well. It was a nice night; there was no reason not to sit around naked and enjoy it.

Ignis passed around another beer to everyone, sitting back down and spreading his legs. Noct sat at his feet, head against his knee while he Prompto and Gladio played cards.

They weren’t necessarily trying for sex at that very moment. They had all night.

Some time later, Prompto stretched. “I could go.”

Gladio nodded, grabbing a towel for his knees and kneeling in the center of camp. Prompto got lazily to his feet and followed Gladio. 

“Back or chest?” Prompto asked.

“Start on my back,” Gladio said.

“Sure thing,” Prompto said, walking behind him. He took his dick in hand and pointed at Gladio’s back, appreciating the muscles under the tattoo. He aimed between Gladio’s shoulder blades and let loose. They both groaned as Prompto’s hot piss flowed over his body.

The sound of the nearby rushing river had Noct on his feet, moving to join Prompto. He stood in front of Gladio and grinned at his shield. 

“You ready for it?”

“Always,” Gladio said, cock twitching at the sight of Noct’s dick.

“Here it comes,” Noctis moaned, aiming for Gladio’s nipples.

“Well, I have to admit this isn’t something I’d thought I’d see,” a familiar voice said.

Noct’s stream stopped abruptly, fear and horror washing over him as Cor Leonis walked into camp.

None of them moved, horror on their faces. They’d been caught.

Cor’s eyes moved over the men, lingering on their dicks. They were very pretty men, and his own cock stirred.

He looked at Gladio, kneeling in a puddle of what was clearly piss, Prompto, standing behind him, cock still dripping, and Noct in front of him interrupted mid stream. Ignis sat rigid in the chair, watching intently.

Cor walked slowly forward, eyes panning up and down the prince’s body. He stood next to Noct, looking down at the prince’s shield. Gladio’s eyes were wide, but his cock was starting to stand at attention just from the look in the Marshal’s eyes.

Cor turned and walked to the cooler, pulling out a beer and sitting next to Ignis.

“Don’t mind me,” Cor said, popping the top and taking a long pull. “Unfortunately, I just went before getting here. Looks like I have some catching up to do.”

Prompto let out a nervous giggle, the thought of Cor the Immortal pissing on any of them going straight to his dick. Judging by the thunderstruck looks on Gladio, Noct, and Ignis’ faces, he wasn’t the only one.

Noctis moaned, finally able to release the rest of his stream. Cor watched intently, unzipping his pants. Ignis shamelessly looked at the Marshal’s cock.

“That is of course if you don’t mind an old man joining in,” Cor said, finishing his beer.

Ignis handed him another, eyes locked with Cor’s.

“Drink up.”

Cor grinned, taking the beer.

It was going to be a good night.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, I would love to know what you think! Comments and kudos are love.


End file.
